Never See, Never Know
by Cardlover95
Summary: Saya entered the Observer's Room and caused the time loop. Noel went back to the past, met Jin and his siblings when they were young. How the story happened next? Let's read and find out about that. My ninth fiction.
1. Back Again

_**Author's Note: Ok, this is my ninth fiction, a BlazBlue fic about Jin and Noel. Let read and review. Anyway, chapter 2 will be posted after I finish my other BlazBlue story named "The True Heart". Love all of you reader and reviewer!**_

**Edition Note: Hi guys, it's me again. This is the 2nd edition of the 1st chapter of "Never See, Never Know". I just found lots of mistakes in my previous work and I have corrected many of them. I'm not sure if I have fixed all of them but I believe that this piece is much better as it is more logical and the grammar, vocab errors have been changed a lot. **

**Also, the song which I used in the first version was from Taylor Swift's song named"Cold As You". I just think that it's not appropriate to use someone's else song here and also I don't think the song really fits the mood so I just write down my own song here. **

**There maybe 3rd edition of this one and with even more improvements but I guess this one is good enough for the 2nd edition. Let me know how you think of it (just in case you can't review it twice, I think you can make the review in anonymous mode but to make it easier for me, you can put you name next to it so I can identify you.**

**Example:**

**"Cardlover95: blah blah blah... I need 3rd edition as I found few mistakes here such as ... Overall, I think it's better/worse than the 1st version. Blah blah..."**

**It's like that. Ok, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 1: Back Again**

The Imperator, Saya, walked steadily on the infinity-like spiral stair hanging midair on the white theme of the limitless white wall; to the room containing one of deepest secrets of this world's fate, the Takamagahara. She opened the door, revealed a very spacious, empty room. There was nothing but just three chairs with no one sitting there. On the ground, there cast three humanoid shades two of which seemed to be men and the other resembled a slender woman.

"Well well well, the Imperator is here. So, how may we aid you?" the first shade, named TA, said as the three turned their heads toward the most powerful entity that ruled the humankind.

"The world's order is coming to an important event which I want to alter it in other way. You three disappear for awhile until I finish my work." Saya said, the Observers looked at each other confusingly.

"The time arc can't be used for the meantime. It will be 2 more months until we can activate it again." The woman shade, TC, spoke.

"It's none of your concern. I know what to do."

"But why do you …" Suddenly they felt a dreadful sensation invaded their whole bodies. The calm expression remained on Saya's face yet the room was filled with tremendous tension that was strong enough to crush any unfortunate commoner nearby.

"Can I?" She asked again. The three silently nodded their head and faded away, leaving the small woman along in the place.

Saya sat down on one of the chair, stared blankly at the area in front of her and then, with a wipe, a huge table containing the mini version of the whole world appeared. She hovered above each of Hierarchical Cities and finally stopped at one of them, known as Kagutsuchi where most important events in the timeline occur. Saya wandered her eyes around the place to see everything before turning her attention to a very familiar face who was talking with his subordinate.

* * *

"You scum! You got such an easy task and yet you made it into a mess! You're just worthless dirt. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Jin Kisaragi, the coldhearted blond major, shouted at Noel who was stunned by the sudden outburst.

"But I…"

"NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU. DON'T TEST ME TEMPER!" Those words hurt; she had always admired him for his courage and talents but for some reasons which she didn't know, he was always so detached with people. Speaking about cruel insulting, he, to her, was second to none. She tried her best to suppress the inner emotion in front of him lest he would affront even more. She left the office after giving him a quick saluting and broke down into a cry as soon as she got out of the room.

"Tch … that useless woman. Just why? She looked so much like her…" Jin whispered to himself.

That night, the blond lieutenant sat quietly on the grass field near her house. She usually got to this place whenever she felt sad. Nature gave people everything even the calmness that one could hardly find in daily life and Noel found her own comfort this way. She looked at the sky. The corners of her eyes were still wet with tears from the earlier incident. There were so many stars. She softly sang a song as she knew that it would help her forget the sorrow within.

"The night has come, the twinkle little star….

The silent wind whispers into our heart.

Bring along the rhythms of life.

Our heart beats join together…

Live our lives happily

Forget the sadness and head toward the future

I will protect you no matter what…

Even when I'm not with you

Believe that I'm watching over you…

Praying for your happiness."

That song reminded her of her mother's lullaby. "Mom, I'll try my best to regain our family's honor. Please protect me." Noel whispered.

Riiinngg…. The telephone rang loudly accompanied by the buzzing sounds inside her pocket. She picked it.

"Hey Noellie! Where are you? I'm so worried!" That was the familiar voice of Makoto, her beast-kin friends who possessed the brown ears and tail of the squirrel.

"Oh, Makoto. I'm still fine. I'm just sitting at the grass field." Noel replied.

"That field again? Something happened to you today?"

"It's nothing. I feel better now. I'll go home soon. You don't have to come here to take me."

"Okay, I see. I better see you in 5 minutes or else I'll have to drag you home with force, get it?"

Noel laughed at her friend's kindness. Makoto had always been so nice to her no matter how many troubles she might have brought to her before. They together overcame countless troubles and the squirreled girl was also the one to comfort her whenever she was insulted by Jin.

"Thanks Makoto. See you then." And they both hang up.

"I guess I should go now." Noel stood up, patted the dirt on her dress and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, a shooting star flied across the sky. It was so bright and beautiful. People always said that if they made a wish at time like this, it would come true. Looking at it, the blonde girl closed her eyes, whispering her wish.

"I wish Jin would be a kinder, more caring person." She didn't know that above her, Saya was observing everything. The Imperator smirked as she listened to the girl.

"This is interesting. Let's see how things will turn." The Imperator said and then cast a spell, a blue aura imbued her body and with a flash, the light reached every corner of the world. A weird feeling hovered above Noel's mind.

"Huh, what?" She felt somehow dizzy. Everything turned hazy to her and she body collapsed quickly on the ground. After that, everything turned black to her...

* * *

"Urgh, where am I?" The blonde girl woozily opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure standing next to her. He some resembled a certain someone.

"Major?" She muttered. As she got a better view, she saw a small but recognizable face, blond hair, emerald eyes. She cannot mistake that face with anyone else.

"Major Kisaragi!" She gasped, receiving a puzzled look from him.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Once again, the boy didn't understand her reactions.

"This is my house's abandoned stable. I found you unconscious in the nearby forest so I brought you here."

"Forest, I didn't recall going to any forest." Noel rubbed her head trying to regain any piece of memory. "I just made a wish and then I fainted. What's going on here?"

"Are you thinking something?" The boy said and waved his hand in front of her face.

"No, no, nothing. But who are you?"

""I'm Jin. I don't know my family name but everyone just call me by that name so … you know, just Jin is fine." He replied and gave Noel a big grin that almost freaked her as she had never seen him smiling before.

As Noel examined carefully, she noticed big differences here. He was much smaller than she thought and also his look wasn't the cold, lifeless gaze she used to receive.

"Am I having hallucination?" She thought

"Ragna! She is awake" The boy said out loud.

"Ragna?" She said

"Yes, he is my older brother." The boy called Ragna appeared. His face also familiar; just like the wanted man with the biggest bounty on his head, Ragna the Bloodedge. However, his hair, instead of white, it was blond just like Jin. He came inside with a small tray and a bowl of hot soup.

"Here, eat this, maybe you will feel better." The older boy said, smiling.

"Am I having a dream? Ragna is Jin's older brother? This is so incomprehensible." She shook her head violently.

"Are you okay?" Jin asked

"Oh, of course, but … can you introduce yourself again, I don't understand." The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok, listen. I'm Ragna, and this is my brother, Jin. We also have a little sister, her name is Saya …" Noel's eyes widened. The three powerful people she knew were actually siblings. She couldn't believe that the Imperator could be their little sister.

"… of course she's not here now. We're living in the church with our caretaker. Don't worry, she's very nice." Noel was totally in awe. So this is the past, when they were still living together.

"What about you? You haven't introduced yourself to us." said Jin.

"Oh, I'm Noel Vermillion but just call me Noel… I don't know but I got lost and... I now have no idea where am I."

"Noel Vermillion? That's quite a cute name?" Jin said; Noel's cheek turned pink at the honest comment.

"Oh, where do you live? We can take you home."

"Actually… I have no home, I'm an orphan." She lied, not wanting to cause any other trouble.

"I remember there is one household of the Royalty bearing the same family name with you. Are you actually from there?" Ragna asked.

"Well, no. Maybe it's just by accident that the names are resembled." The girl answered.

"You can live with us in the church. It surely will be fun to have one more member in our family." Jin said excitingly which made Noel shivered a little but somehow she like this new experience; to see him so active.

"Wow, this is the first time I see him smiling. What a carefree, innocent smile!" She thought.

"But I'm afraid that we won't have enough food for her." Ragna added, folding his arms together with a pensive look on his face.

"Awww… but we can work together to get food, right?" Jin turned to the girl. She couldn't do anything but slightly nodded in agreement.

"I …." Ragna sweat dropped as he looked at his brother showing the please-please puppy eyes. Finally, he let out a sigh in defeat.

"Alright, but I think we'll have to ask auntie first."

"Yay!" Jin gave him a cheerful grin while Ragna hit himself at his own head and muttered something about "the problematic brother."

"Let's show her to auntie!" The younger boy said, dragging Noel along. They all left the stable.

"Oh, Noel" Jin said and turned to the girl.

"Huh?" She blushed at the way he said her first name; so warm and friendly. The older version of himself would rather cut his tongue than actually say it out loud.

"How old are you?" He asked

"I'm… I'm…" Noel didn't know how to give him an appropriate answer as she found herself smaller too. She was just slightly shorter than him. Perhaps her body was also affected by the time travelling incident. Jin raised his eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"I'm ten year's old." She replied and was surprised as the boy quickly showed a delightful expression.

"Wow! We're closed. I'm eleven!" Noel looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What's so exciting about her age?" Ragna lightly knocked the back of his younger brother's head.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied, tried to hide his slightly pink cheek.

_A moment later…_

"Who is she?" Their caretaker, a young woman, seemed to be in her 20 s, having brown hair tied into a ponytail and bright red eyes, said while looking at the strange girl going with her two boys.

"Oh, aunt Caelica, I found her in the forest. She is an orphan too. Please accept her into our family! Poor her." Miss Caelica walked toward Noel, examined her face for a while and eventually gave her a big hug.

"Welcome to our family. I hope you will soon enjoy the life here."

"Thank you very much." Noel smiled, it's been so long since she could feel the family's kindness like this; it was not as luxurious and with lots of people like the Vermillion but it was so natural with all the simplest happiness one could enjoy. They all laughed together warmly. And so Noel was fortunate to have found a place to live soon and the church was in joy to have one more girl joining.

"Now, where should be your room?" Miss Caelica put a finger on her cheek, looked thoughtful as she wandered her eyes all over the house.

"Oh oh, she can share the room with me. I still have some space after all." Jin said, which gave Caelica big creep in her mind.

"But she is a girl. Don't you find it uncomfortable?"

"It doesn't matter. We are family after all." Jin was all known in the family to be very stubborn. He would try his best to fight for his opinion which was a good characteristic but to everyone here, they knew it was just sheer trouble.

"No, no, no, no, I will find her a better room."

Noel looked at them, the lady and a boy arguing about her room.

"Ah, there's a room next to Jin's room. It's a bit small and is used to store some books but we can manage that." Miss Caelica said and pointed at the door upstairs whose door was a bit old and dusty.

"That room is too small. We can offer her something better." Jin kept shaking his head in disagreement.

"If you have anything good then I'm all ear here." The woman listened to him.

"I can stay in the smaller room and give my room to her."

Noel came to him and shook her head. "Thank you but I think that room is fine. We can just clean it."

"How can I let a newcomer be treated poorly? You just stay in my room and from now on, it shall be yours. The smaller room is fine by me." Jin declared so loudly and "manly".

"What a gentleman you are here but are you really willing to clean it. Because the last time I check it, the dust seemed to be few centimeters thick." Caelica said, wanting to see how he would reply.

"I don't mind. I'm the man after all!"

"Jin, but I…" Noel wanted to stop him from the weird idea.

"Well, Noel. I think you can accept his kind offer. Just as a small gift for your new arrival. You can still help him with cleaning. I will help too of course." Ragna said, reminding people of his presence.

"I … Jin, thank you very much. I will not forget your kindness." Noel bowed down. Jin scratched the back of his head, feeling delightful inside to be praised like a hero.

"It's nothing. Well, shall we start doing the work?"

"I think I will show her the town and buy her some clothes first. You two stay here and help tidying the room for her." Caelica said and prepared her cloak.

"Ok!" Jin replied.

"Make sure that everything is in its order. Don't mess up and don't break anything." The lady said.

"Don't mess up and don't break anything." The two boys mimicked her words in the you-told-us-thousand-times-before tone but they got a killing glare from the woman that completely shut them down.

"Noel, let's go then." The little girl nodded and followed her.

"See you, Noel." The boys waved their hands and grabbed the broom stick, readied to work.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, End of chapter 1. Thanks for reading, please let me know your opinion. (Oh, one more thing, Noel when met the two brothers, she is in her younger form, which I think it better be the 10 year old girl form.)**_

**Edition Note: Well... a bit longer than it predecessor and with lots of changes. If you want it to be a bit longer, tell me and my imaginative brain will work for that. Time to REVIEW! just a quick short comment is fine 'cos I want to know much it changes... THANKS! **


	2. The First Kiss

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, we meet again on this chapter 2 of my story. First of all, I have to say thanks to all reviewers. Your words really make me keep going. Well, as I said, I will post it on 28 of May/2011. Anyone notice that I post it later than what I told in the bulletin, please understand that the time zones of us are different. According to my own time zone in Vietnam, it is still 28 of May. However, if it said that I posted it late, let's say that my internet has problem. Well, there will be something interesting in this chapter, I hope you will like it. Today, I have joined the European Food Festival in Trang Thi so I couldn't update the second chapter of mine until near midnight. Anyway, enough with my lame excuse. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. **

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 2: The First Kiss**

The market of Kagutsuchi surely was a very populous one. People were everywhere, sold, bought things. Old men sat at the sidewalk, playing some kind of chess. Children were chasing others cheerfully. The noises of market were the sign of very busy lives here. A very lively town ever since the incident of the Black Beast destroys the world. Its tremendous power called seithr was extremely harmful toward people's health if they received a vast amount of it. But this new world, a place completely separated everyone from that dangerous atmosphere. People could live without the fear of it, they started over from the number zero and the result of that endless effort was a high, huge city inside an enormous hierarchical city.

Noel and Caelica together walking in the market hand-in-hand, looking around to find stuffs they needed to buy. The girl looked around this place, she had been to this place many times before but to look at it in the point of view of a little girl with little eyes again is something very interesting and exciting. Everything seemed to be bigger, sounds became louder, she could felt the existence of lives, excitement traveled through every vein of hers as she lives her young, childish life once again that many people desperately wished for it. The two walked across a jewelry shop, with a fat, mustached man stood behind the bar, two hands holding a luxury necklace.

"Beautiful miss, would you like to buy this very lovely? I'm sure that you will look really gorgeous with it, Men will all run after you." He gave her a friendly wink, all the woman did was to smile inwardly and continued her walk with the girl.

"FRESH FISH! FRESH FISH! WHO WANT TO BUY FRESH FISH!" A muscular guy with a white head band and loose sleeveless shirt had his two hands in the air, lifted a big, live fish struggling in his tight grip and yelled out loud to get people's attention. Meanwhile on other side of the market, at a flower stall, a tall and handsome man was carefully examined the flowers with the suggestion of the shop owner before deciding to buy a bouquet.

"Noel, hurry up. We have to return to the church right after we finish buying clothes for you. I don't really believe in those immature boys." Caelica said, speeded up as Noel stopped rolling her eyes around the place and quickly keep up with the woman.

"Here we are." They finally arrived in front of a cloth shop, its outlook is seemed quite small and simple with an old rusty board written "Girls' Wonderland" hung outside. As the two entered the house, a lightless, silent scene welcomed them with some whistling breezes flew inside.

"Hello, anybody here." The lady said, waiting for a respond. A deep, bizarre silence immediately reigned the place as soon as she finished her sentence. This place was filled with dark, mysterious feeling that was unexplainable. The two headed further into the house, taken back as the door shut loudly behind them by the blow of the wind. An unknowingly nervous feeling creped into the two as they notice a pair of yellow eyes blinking in the dark and made its way toward them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Caelica quickly shielded the girl and made a spell that sparked that place, revealed a thin, tall man who was wearing a tuxedo style clothes. The guy pulled a string next to him, the house was lightened with light bulbs.

"Oh, the changes of wind. Two fair ladies come to my old shop, what a nice honor you are giving me. So what do you want to buy?" He bowed down politely, his hands put down his hat and placed it on his chest. Caelica scanned her eyes around the house full of clothes for girls.

"I want buy some normal clothes for this little girl. I hope you have some that fit her size." The man eyes widened as he looked at the girl stood next to the woman, he inspected her from head to toe which made Noel felt a little bit uncomfortable. Somehow, the scary yellow eyes made her thought that she actually saw that somewhere before, and that voice … she must have heard it from someone she knew but looked again at his eyes, those were no longer yellow and frightening like earlier and instead of that, it were a normal, friendly green eyes. The girl sighed in relief, thought that she might have over thought a little bit.

"Give me some minutes, I will come out right away." The man opened the door behind him revealed a room full of clothes inside with various sizes, he entered it and disappeared for a while.

"Noel, stay here and try your clothes. I have to buy some food for the dinner, I will come back soon, just don't go anywhere and wait for me." Caelica said as Noel nodded with a small, cute smile on her face.

**Several minutes later**

"Here we go!" The man came out of the room, two hands held a big bunch of clothes that even cover his upper body. He walked imbalanced and ended up slip upon his feet, made the entire clothes on his hands fell down on the girl, completely buried her under it.

"Opps." He got himself up, rubbed his head painfully as he approached the stack of dress on the floor, head turned everywhere to find the girl

"Little girl, where are you?" He called.

"Umm … umm… I'm here." A small, delicate hand rose from the bunch of cloth, waving for help. The guy hurriedly came and pulled her out of there.

"So sorry, so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Noel replied, parted the dirt on her white dress.

"Where do you live?" An unexpected question came out from him as he once again inspected he with more and more concern, made her felt a little bit uneasy toward both his attitude and actions. Why did he grow some kind for interest in where she lived?

"Why do you care about that?" She asked.

"Well, I just want to know, that's all. Nothing big." He said, gave her an orange dress to try.

"I live in a church." She went to the change room, undressed and tried the new one he gave.

"Where is that church?"

"It's inside the northeast forest, that place is quite beautiful but there aren't many people there."

"Oh, I see." The girl came out.

"Wow, you look very lovely with it. All of the dresses here are all the same size with it, you can pick whatever you want, I guess I will give you those for free."

"Really?"

"Yes, choose whatever you like." The girl ran toward the clothed stack.

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem." An evil grin ran across his face, while Noel was concentrating on picking clothes, the man came nearer and nearer toward her, eyes fixed on her as if he want to eat her alive. Just when his hand was few centimeters from her…

"Noel, I'm back. Do you finish with your stuffs?" A familiar voice came out, the shopkeeper immediately returned back to his usual stance.

"Aunt Caelica, I've finished getting clothes for myself. Let's go home." The woman smiled, turned to the man.

"How much are those?" He shook his head

"Oh, they are for free."

"Then..." she put some money on the table.

"I will still pay for it, get it or not is up to you." She said and left the place with the girl went behind.

Looked the two, a leer formed on his lip.

"Interesting, interesting." The house once again, sank into the pitch black darkness.

* * *

"Boys, I'm home. How is …" Before the woman could finish her sentence, a big pillow actually landed on her face.

"Opps, sorry aunt." Jin said, sweatdropped as he recognized who he had thrown the pillow at.

"Uhhh ohhhh, told you so…" Ragna said, shook his head disappointingly.

"AHHHHHH!" The boy screamed as he saw the deadly look on Caelica face, two hands of hers reached out.

**Dinner time.**

"Awwww MAN! I'm so hungry!" Jin groaned as he silently sat at the corner of his room, rubbed his stomach again, and tried to forget the hunger. The woman had forbid him to eat the dinner and order him not to get out of the room till the rest of the day. Hearing his siblings praying before the meal, he felt angry and jealous. Suddenly, he heard his door cracked open.

"Jin, are you there?" A soft, gentle voice came out. He turned toward the door, only to find Noel stood there, with a meat dish and bread on her hand.

"You should eat something or else you will feel very tired." She said, put the food next to him and sat beside him.

"Why, why did you do all these?" He began to eat bread.

"Because I don't think that punish you this way is necessary at all, Kids are all energetic so things like this happened all the time." Jin inwardly felt glad because he had someone who was on his side this time and understood him.

"By the way, why don't you eat your meat dish?" Noel asked as she noticed the boy pushed it away.

"I … I don't like meat dish. I …" He looked at it as if the dish contained a killing poison.

"Ok, I have to go back to my room, see you later." The girl stood up, waved goodbye.

"Can you stay here and play with me for a while? I feel a little bit lonely." He pleaded with a cute puppy eye, tried to persuade her.

"Oh, ok. So what do want to play with me?" The girl returned, sat next to him.

"Let's play Truth or Dare" Noel was surprised by his choice of game, but maybe it wouldn't harm playing for a few minutes.

"Ok, so whose turn first?" Jin asked.

"My turn to ask first." Noel said.

"Truth or Dare, Jin."

"Dare." He said without needing any second of thinking.

"Will you eat this meat dish for me?" She said, a big disgusting expression came across his face.

"Awwww man! But … but… arrghhh, all right I will do that." He said, shut his eyes tightly as he used the folk to stab at the meat before putting it in front of his mouth and with a deep breath, gained all of his courage, he put the whole thing into his mouth, hardly little by little swallow it.

"Yuck! You are so evil, Noel!" He said, coughed wildly due to eating too unwillingly.

"You sure have a big mouth to swallow all the food you had stored in your mouth." The girl giggled, hand put on her lips.

"Haaa… now it's my turn to ask you? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said confidently

"Who do love the most in this world?" He asked.

"I love… but wait! Why do you ask that?"

"You don't have any restriction for type of question so it is all legal. Now, can you answer that, or you will get the punishment." He grinned devilishly.

"I .. I … but…" The grin on the boy's face grew wider.

"So it's clear that you can't answer that?" The girl blushed.

"Ok, fine. What is the punishment anyway?."

"Kiss me … on the cheek"

"WHAT! I … CAN"T DO THAT. WE ARE …" A deep, crimson blush creep on her two cheeks.

"We are what?" He asked, eye brows raised teasingly.

"We are … still small."

"Just on the cheek is fine." The girl sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine. I will." Jin quickly shut his eyes tight, waiting for the kiss on his cheek.

"I wonder how his lips tasted? It's so soft and .. maybe his future self also have it. Maybe this is my only chance to … do it." She blushed madly again made her looked like a ripe tomato.

"What are you doing? Just do it already." Jin said, eyes still shut.

"I can't resist that…. No way. He is my major, I'm just his subordinate… I can't. But … this is the past, he is not my superior now …"

Jin started to get impatient. As he opened his eyes irritatingly, something soft and wet pressed against his lips, a smooth, light hand put on his cheek. His eyes widened as he realized that they were actually kissing each other… but on the lips. Her lips is so good, he could feel it thought the contact. However, they are kid. No way, it can't be. Aunt Caelica will scold him to no end. This must be stop!

"Ummm…" He gently pushed her aside, avoid making her hurt. As the two parted, he panted heavily, his heart bumped hard against his chest. This sensation still remain on his memory, carved every detail of the kiss into his mind while the girl blushed wildly as she noticed what she had done.

"I'm so … sorry. I … I will leave the room. Right now… Bye Jin" She said, stood up and quickly ran toward the door.

"WAIT!" The girl stopped.

"Thanks for the talk, I appreciate you care." Noel turned, smiled happily.

"Goodnight Jin." She waved

"Yeah goodnight." He replied, waved back as the door slowly closed before him.

That night, Jin couldn't sleep. He rolled from this side of the bed to the other side. His mind was too busy thinking of the incident happened earlier. He got the kiss from her! He touch his won lips, still sensed the taste of her lips remain there, told him that it was real.

"Noel Vermillion ... Thanks." He said before sinking into a nice sleep that he hadn't had for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this one is a little bit short. i will make it longer in the next piece of my work. Please review and let me know your feeling toward this chapter.**

**Thank you reader and reviewer very much (I hope that people will give more reviews to my "The True Heart" also)**

**Cardlover95**


	3. Filling the Gap

**Author's Note: Hi guys, its me again. Well, firstly, I'm very sorry for the lateness of my update but my parent changed the plan and made me stayed there for some more days. But now, I'm back and post this chapter. Haaa... just another piece of Jin's childhood along with Noel and his other relatives. About the quiz, you will know the answer in the next bulletin, thanks anyone who participated in it. I hope you enjoy those questions. Ok, enough with my babbling. ENJOY MY CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 3: Filling the Gap**

**Next morning**

"Awww…. Another day has come…" Jin said with a huge yawn while his arms stretched upward, the new day sun was shinning upon the sky, tried sneaked its beam into his room through the thin, decorated curtain. As the boy swung opened the curtain, a strong refreshing wave of wind entered along with the sound of the lively forest. Those sounds… so familiar yet never once fail to entertain him. Through the window, the beautiful scene of nature greeted him with its very natural green color of trees, grass, blue color of the sky, white color of the clouds. This lovely definitely was a suitable place to live although it was a little bit boring since there weren't many people there but it didn't really bother him since he had his friend, his relatives there. As Jin scanned his eyes around the forest, he noticed something was moving on the tree that he usually used to rest under its shade in the summer time.

"Who's that?" He asked himself, took a closer look.

"Noel?" He said as he ran out of the church, headed toward the tree.

The girl sat there silently with a pensive look on her face, she blankly stared at the view of the huge city afar.

"Why did I wish that thing? I turned back to the past and …" One day had passed since the time she wished to have Jin became a good, caring guy. So many things had happened that she had to spend some time of hers to understand the situation.

"… I met Jin in his small boy form, also Ragna and they are brothers. The Imperator is their younger sister so in the end I can make a conclusion that Ragna is the oldest, followed by Jin and the youngest out of them is the Imperator. Well, Jin surely is a nice person but …" She muttered to herself, unnoticed that someone was coming.

"But what?" A childish and recognizable voice came out which surprised her. She looked down from the top of the tree, only to find the Jin stood at the root, looking up confusingly

"Oh, it's you." The girl said

"What are you doing up there?"

"I'm … umm… I…" The boy raised his eyebrows, waited for the answer.

"I just want to have some nice view from here." She replied.

"I see …" A long moment of silence sneaked into the scene until…

"JIN…WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTHERE! BREAKFAST IS READY." A loud voice of aunt Caelica echoed in the church. Well, just another familiar event of the day again.

"Tch! Troublesome woman." Jin rolled his eyes while Noel giggled at his complain.

"AND YOU TOO, NOEL! FOOD IS GETTING COLD, HURRY UP!" The woman yelled once again.

"Yes, auntie!" The girl said, quickly made her way to the root of the tree. But during the process, she unexpectedly stumbled upon her feet and fell down.

"Ahhhh…!" She screamed.

"Hey, WATCH OUT!" Jin said out loud as he ran fast toward her direction and launched himself under her with two hands outstretched. The girl's whole body slammed against his body, made a noisy thump along with a groan.

"Ouch!"

"Opps, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Are you alright, Jin?" Noel worriedly looked at him, ran around his laying still figure and poked him at his head.

"It's ok, my miscalculation." Jin replied, stood up while rubbing his back painfully.

"Need some help?"

"No, thanks. I can walk on my own. Ouch, ouch!…" He parted the dust on his cloth and slowly headed to the church, to where miss Caelica impatiently tapping her finger on the table and narrowed her eyes.

"Haiizzz, at last, I thought it took you two forever to eat your meal. Hurry up, I have to go to the town now. You better take care of yourself." She turned her head to the boy sitting on the table, eating his breakfast.

"Ragna, you take care of Saya and these two. I HOPE that you can do it without having anything break this time." She gave the boy a warning glare before went out of the place.

"HAHAHAHA! Freedom is ours once again." Jin proclaimed cheerfully as he and Noel sat down on the old stools, ate their breakfast. Their meal was just as simple as always, just bread and butter with a nice cup of milk. Jin gritted his teeth on the bread and shred it out like a tiger tear its prey's flesh then took a big gulp of milk while Noel little by little took some small bits of bread into her mouth and chewed.

"Hey Ragna, wraattt …are. . bwee.. goooing ..to..do..tosway" Jin said with his mouth full of food, made him looked like a chipmunk. The other boy raised his eyes.

"Jin! Don't speak with you mouth full." Noel said, took a handkerchief and wiped the milk spilled out from his lip.

"What are you saying?" Amazingly, Jin swallowed everything in his mouth and grinned excitingly.

"I said what are we going to do today. Can you play with me, the knight and dragon role game. You will be the dragon and I will be the knight. Oh yes, Noel … you will be the … damsel in distress. Yes that's it. Ragna will be a dragon, capture the beautiful princess Noel …" The girl blushed at his words.

"And I will the knight in shinning armor and rescue her!" He raised his hand and waved in the air, performed some sword slashing moves. Ragna sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but I have to take care of Saya." Jin pouted.

"Aww come on, how many more times will you decline me, play with me this time. Please!" Jin pleaded with his two eyes widely open, twinkling like a puppy.

"Sorry, but I can't. Saya is in very bad condition. I can't just leave her like that. What if something bad happen to her? Who will take the responsibility?" Jin slammed the table with a hard punch, dishes, milk rumbled.

"You say the same words thousand times before, whenever I ask you to play with me, you just refuse it with an excuse to take care of Saya. If she is sick like that till the rest of her life, you will never play with me?" Saw the upcoming serious fight between the two, Noel quickly stood between the two, tried to calm down the situation.

"Guys, guys, it's okay, I will take care of Saya. You two can go out and play." She said softly.

"But what about the princess role?" Jin said disappointingly.

"I can play with you later. The knight can fight with the dragon without the reason to rescue the girl. Isn't Saya your sister? You should some care toward her too."

"But…"

"I think you better spend you time start playing with him now or else he won't play with you other time with the old excuse." Noel gave him a wink and went to Saya's room.

"Hey, Rag. Do you see what I see?" Jin gave the other boy and jab at the rib with his elbow. Ragna replied nothing but silent nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so much the same. She looked like a replica of Saya. Blond hair, green eyes, … Is she …" After a moment of quietness, the two boys just laughed it off with a simple shrug.

"Nahh, it can't happen … it is just a coincidence." They said in unison and ran out of the church.

"I rarely see him happy like that." Noel thought as she opened the door and entered the sleeping Saya's room. She had never had a single chance to meet the Imperator before but now, look at the girl, Noel had to admit that she looked extremely like her. Noel removed the cloth on Saya's head and place another wet cloth instead then sat down at her chair looked out through the window. This place is so peaceful with no sound of war like the time she fought against a horde of monsters attacking a village, no sign of fierce animals, just some harmless sheep steadily ate grass, birds chirping on the trees,… No sign of armies, soldiers who always brought along the guns, the swords and killed creatures, people. She hated armies, hated the screaming sound of destruction. In here, she could only find two boys care freely playing with each other.

"Ragna the Dragon, I'm here to tame you and make you my dragon!" Jin roared as he put himself into the battle stance with his hand held a long stick while on the other side, Ragna fakely put some leaves on his ears, pretended to be the dragon's ear, and some broken tree branch on his head and claimed them his horns, his spikes, …

"No hell way will I become your beast, you arrogant, foolish, little boy." He teased his enemy also put himself into the fighting pose and roared the dragon's roar before the two charged at each other. Jin quickly and skillfully swung himself to avoid his brother's "claws" and stroke down his "sword" at the opponent's head.

"Ouch!" Ragna held his head and groaned painfully, Jin laughed satisfied, but his stick was too weak to do anything so it broke immediately at the first contact with Ragna's head.

"You moron! I will kill you!" The other boy yelled and ran toward him.

"Opps, my sword. Ahhhhhh!" Jin escaped away with all of his might, the two just chased around the backyard garden, Jin even hid himself behind the vineyard and Ragna crazily sought for the goddamn little brother.

Noel from the room couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two boys playing with each other. Such childish and funny acts of kids.

"Is Jin always so cold because no one played with him in his childhood time?" Noel asked herself when she remembered his reaction toward Ragna's refusal. Well, at least she choose to look after Saya and let them have time playing with each other.

"GOT YOU!" The boy said out loud as he gripped the little boy's wrist and tickled him.

"Hahahaha, brother brother! Please let me go! Don't kill me, hahaha" The boy desperately struggle in his brother's grip, laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

"I'm glad that I have done something for him, make him feel happy, fill the gap in his heart." Noel smiled softly as she rested her face on her palm and continued her look at the two. The sun up there still as bright as always but somehow, Jin felt it truly was the brightest sun he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finish, sorry for its shortness. Well, that's the story after all. The next chapter maybe will be longer than this one. I hope you like it. It's TIME TO REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Cardlover95.**


	4. My Time With You

**Author's Note: Hi guys, it's been about three week since I last updated my chapter. Quite a long time after all, sorry my lame excuse is that I have to prepare for my next term coming next week. Thanks everyone for supporting me. I'm now staying in the cage made by some "evils" in this BlazBlue series because of the "Sexy Legs Ranking" incident. Luckily, they haven't killed me yet (just tortured me with their malicious scheme) so I have time to update this. Sorry you guys (sniff sniff) but if I'm not fortunate next time, this will be the last chapter of this story and there goes the whole of my works. Every stories will be whimsically erased from this website by some bad guys who is imprisoning me! Please HELP! ok, enough with my babbling. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!. (please rescue me after finish reading it).**

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 4: My Time With You**

The sun set, the orange shade of light slowly shinned its last beam down the world under before tardily fading away behind the mountain and the sky changed its skin into the dark, black color with millions of sparkling stars on it, decorate the blank, enormous space of universe. The forest again was covered in the deep darkness. The silence reigned all over the place, animals all went back to their hide-outs and the performance of the night hunters began. There was no single sound but the noise of wind taping on the tree, the leaves all started their dances together along with wave of airstreams rustling sounds came out repeatedly like as if their "feet" gently tapped on the dance floor. The only sources of light in this night were the round luminous moon tenderly enlightened the land and vague light came out of the old church. From the path toward the building, a slender, tiring Caelica unhurriedly walked back to her home with the kids. Her work really drained much of her stamina and now, imagined how bad the scenario of the house would be after a day with the indiscipline Jin broke things, Ragna chased after him really made her mind wanted to explode. She didn't expect anything better than having some stuffs things was broken by them.

"Hello kids, how is the day?" She made her opening with a usual smile while her eyes scanned the whole place only to find nothing was damaged. Just as she was lost in the confusion, Jin, Ragna and Noel all ran to her and welcomed her with big hugs.

"Hi, Aunt Caelica. We all have a great day!" They said in unison with cheerful and happy expression on their face.

"Oh wow, is it real that … that everything in our house today is all unharmed and … Jin. This is the very first time I saw him initiatively greet me along with other kids. Sounds impossible…" His current extraordinary attitude was something very new that really surprised her.

"Errr… I'm glad to hear you kids saying that. By the way, what did you do this time to keep that naughty boy from destroying our stuffs, Ragna?" The woman said while glancing at Jin, who was cheerfully waving his "invisible sword" at the other corner of the house.

"I just played some games with him. Kinda like role-pla…."

"What!… You played with him? Then how about Saya? You ignored her and left her? What if …" Caelica unexpectedly broke into a hard rage that frightened the Ragna.

"Actually, I told him to play with Jin and Saya was under my care? I … I just want Ragna to spend some more time with his brother. Ragna has to look after her every time. So I thought it would … be the best for them." She said shyly, played with her two point fingers.

"Do you have any idea about what kind of disease Saya got and how to take care of her?" The woman said with a hint of worry in her voice, she scared that the girl may caused some troubles toward the sick girl's health.

"Aun..Aunt… Don't … worry, I…I'm ok" A soft voice came out along with heavy and exhausting breaths. Everyone turned toward its direction and found a sweating Saya lean her frail body against the wooden wall, her breathes came weakly, her face red as the result of her illness.

"Saya! Why do you come here? You suppose to be in your room and rest!" Caelica cried out, ran as fast as she could toward the girl, worry that the disease might be worsen.

"it's … okay, I…I just want to go out… for a change." She said while being supported by the woman to stand still.

"Saya!" Jin and Ragna said out loud in shock.

"Don't…" Caelica said sharply.

"You guys and Noel go eat the dinner, there is some bread I store in the kitchen. I will take care of her. All of you finish the meal then do anything you want as long as you don't break anything here. Then Go to sleep at 9. Is that clear?" She demanded with ordering voice.

"Crystal clear." Noel said

"Yeah yeah, I got it" Ragna replied in boring tone.

"Clear as mud" Jin said with a grin on his face, which led him to receive a death glare from the woman.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" She rubbed the temper irritatingly, eyes filled with killing intentions.

"Opps, ok ok, crystal clear!" He said quickly, sweat ran down his forehead.

"Good, now Saya. Let's head back to your room. You need to rest." The little girl nodded, slowly walked along with Caelica to her room.

"Haiizz, I guess it can't help." Ragna said dully, entered the kitchen with the other and started grabbing bread in the basket, poured out some milk in the barrel into the awaiting glasses and quietly sat down on the chairs, prayed before eating and began the dinner.

"Brother. Whaat… svould wii do tonaaight?" The younger boy started the conversation with his mouth full of bread.

"Oh gosh, can you please for once eat properly then talk?" Ragna said, put down his milk.

"Butt … I'mumum …" Noel put her hand on his shoulder, looked into his eyes and gave him a wink.

"Jin, please finish the food you are eating then I will play with you. Ok?" She said softly which made the boy blushed madly, his face is as red as a ripe tomato.

"O...o..ok." He replied and quickly finished everything for his dinner.

"Wow wow, calm down." The girl out her hand on his shoulder, laughed at his reactions.

"Fuuu… I'm full now. Can we play now?" Jin said, rubbed his round, fat tummy satisfyingly.

"Spare me, I'm really tired." Ragna said lazily, twirled a small coin with his fingers.

"Awww come on, don't you have anything better to do?"

""I played with you this morning. Phew, you moron. I still can't forget about that strike aimed at my head. It left a bump here." Ragna brushed his hand into his blond messy hair, revealed a big, aching bump. (Jin and Noel sweatdropped)

"Opps, I'm sorry! Brother. Can you play with me?"

"No, why not play with her, I bet that she has plenty of time. I just want some peace." The older boy turned his back toward Jin.

"Nehhh… I don't want to play with you." Jin stuck out his tongue and went to the yard with Noel.

""Haaa…at last.." Ragna stretched out his hand, he finally got free from that annoying, nagging, noisy boy.

"You know, Jin. The tonight moon surely is very beautiful." Noel complimented the shinning moon upon the sky, the two kids spent their silent time together in the garden, looking at the clear magnificent clear sky. The boy just quietly watched the wonder of the universe as he started laying his small body on the grass field, rest his head on his elbows.

"Do you think so, Jin?" The girl sat down next to him, her two arms wrapped around her knees.

"Think what..?" He said.

"That the moon is beautiful today." She looked at him, smiled softly.

"Well, maybe…" he whispered. Although he had the fear of the moon falling into his head. He scared of it to the vary marrow of his bone. Only think of it was more than enough to frighten him off but somehow … this night, he could deny the fact that it was truly splendid even when his heart was thumping inside his chest in fear, his mind told him to avoid it. He just simply stared at it, watched it soundlessly sparkling along with the millions tiny stars just like millions of people smiling brightly. He had never once thought that the nature, the space was that big, that huge, that stunning.

"Shall we playing something?" Noel said, shook his shoulder.

"Huh? Why?" He turned to her, looked puzzled.

"I thought you want to play something. You even beg Ragna to do it with you but he couldn't so I …" She said.

"Yeah right, I remember now. Well, I don't really want it now." Jin replied, a smirk formed on lips.

"But why?"

"I find … it is… hummm how to put it? … find it … quite interesting to rest here within the night, enjoy fresh air, and talk with you, have time with you." The girl blushed.

"May..Maybe." She turned away, tried to hide her pink cheeks.

"That's true."

"I guess it can't help." The girl smiled, laid herself next to him, watch the sky with him. Cool breezes traveled through the grass field, the two just laid there, enjoyed the tender touches of the wind. A long, deep silence crept into the place. No one said a word.

"Jin?"

"Yes" he replied

"You have to become a good and caring person in the future. Ok?"

"Why do you talk about that so sudden?" Jin said confusingly.

"Nothing big but can you promise that you will be a good man?"

"I guess so. But can you tell me what trigger that idea in your mind?"

"I told you, nothing big. I just want something good for you."

"Hahaha, that's the problem of our future."

"Can you promise?" The girl stuck out her pinky, Jin looked at it at let out a carefree smile.

"Ok, I promise that I will be a good man for you to rely on."

"I might not have much time with you guys so we better enjoy our time." Noel said sadly and so soft, tried not to make him hear it, she somehow started to like his young self than his present one. His child surely was very nice and childish, full of smiles.

"What did you say about not much time?" Jin asked.

"No no no, nothing important." She said, blushing.

"Ok, then." The boy turned his head away, looked at the calm and cool sky while his head lost in the middle of his thought.

"Since the day she arrived here, my life somehow become much relaxing and better. I felt a very comfortable aura around her. I can talk freely, whenever I have trouble, she would help me with everything she can afford. I really appreciate that. Well, seems that I have to make more effort and become an independent man for her to rely on. I can depend on Ragna forever, one day I will have to go on my own two feet. I will do something for her in return, just something nice and pretty." He thought, a let out a deep breathe then turned toward the girl.

"Hey Noel…" he only could find a sleeping beauty closing her eyes, breathed lightly. Her hair flew along the wind current.

"Haiizz, let's go back." Jin said, tucked one of his arms under her delicate legs, the other gently sneaked under her back and lifted her body up with not much difficulty.

"Oh, she is quite light." He thought, started to go back to the church, under the moonlight, he found she stunningly beautiful, her gorgeous white dress that very fit her decorated her charm. Her blond long wonderful hair and her pretty, innocent face like an angel.

"Wow, I never thought that she is that attractive" He whispered, and opened the room's door, headed toward the bed and tenderly placed her on it, his arms slowly drew out but something actually pulled him back, his eyes widened as he realized that she wrapped her twos small arms around his neck that he didn't dare to resist, feared that he might wake her up.

"Haiizz." He signed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, her arms loosened and finally let go of him. A warm, happy smile bloomed on her face.

"Goodnight, Noel. Have sweat dream." The boy said softly, and closed the door.

"Goodnight Jin." The girl muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: How is this chapter? Please let me know your opinion. Critical about the grammar, vocabulary, the premise or not, it doesn't matter. But please let me know you opinion in the end. I'm going to be killed by them soon or later so let me know before I die. (hahahaha, laugh my last laugh) Or please review and if you find anything incorrect and needed to be fix, please inform me. no need to hold back.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Cardlover95**


	5. Just a Small Flower

**Author's Note: Hola! It's me again. I'm terribly sorry for the lateness. My internet has gone malfunctioned for some days. As many of you readers knows, I updated a story named "Sounds within the Calmness". That was a short, romantic and slow rhythm story which is originally planned to be a one-chapter story. If anyone want to have a second chapter of it or another same genre one, just inform me in the review of any BlazBlue stories of mine. Currently, the idea and drafting part of "Shape of My Soul" is nearly coming to the completion. So if possible, I will update the first chapter of it. I hope you guys will like it. Of course, it will be just like the time when I was working on "The True Heart". I will delay it until the current work is finished then shift my attention to that one. The "Bulletins of Cardlover95" will have its name change into "The Ranking Stories" in September, every previous chapter will be kept as a part of my memories. The later chapter of it will be all stories about ranking just like "The Jin Kisaragi Ranking" in his story mode. Well, maybe enough with the news now. Let's go to the awaiting part. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 5: Just a Small Flower**

The sky was so dark, so intense with a suffocating aura covered the whole place. Thunders was roaring upon the sky, torn the night's silence in to pieces. Lightning kept blazing and revealed a monstrous creature crawling up the high mountain, one of his palms was holding a small girl compared to its gigantic form. The beast reached the peak of the mountain and placed the unfortunately fainted girl on the rough, breaking rock and growled stridently to the thunderous downpour rain. Meanwhile, a man in his divine armor, one hand held the sacred sword while his other one held the broad, hard shield came under the mountains' bottom. His face stared at the dreadful creature and pointed his weapon at it challengingly.

"Hey you slimy brainless dragon! Release the beautiful princess or I will cut off your head and hand it to the majesty as the achievement." He yelled out loud, taunted it with a mocking voice.

"Graooohhh! Try it if you can, little arrogant boy. She is over here and longing for you to come to rescue her. Bring it on." The dragon soundly shouted back with his tone as sarcastic as his enemy.

"Oh yeah, you know what. If you don't hand her over now. I will slice you body into thousand pieces and cook it. Ohhhh, I wonder how tasty your meat is! Must be very yummy." The knight said, waving his sword vacantly in the air, threatened the monster.

"Oh, I'm terribly trembling in fear. Words cannot describe my terror"

"Then stay there and let me kill you. Maybe I can share it with my neighbor, too. I alone cannot eat the whole of you." At the top, the girl stuck out her head irritatingly.

"Can you two just stop teasing each other and continue the work? I'm stuck in here." The blond girl said, lightened the whole scene and revealed to be the role-playing game of theirs as Jin was armed with a stick as his sword, a pillow as the shield, the iron helm actually was an old brown ceramic pot which was halfheartedly worn on his head. His bright shining armor was a carton box which was carved with two holes for arms and one big hole for his head. While one other hand, Ragna was standing on the tree, with his dragon disguise and Noel was sitting next to him, pretended to be caught by the "demonic dragon".

"Aww man, ok.!" Jin said, returned to the game they were playing.

"I'm ready, dragon!" The knight said, fully prepared for the attack.

""Graaooo… DIE YOU SILLY PITIABLE MAN." The two charged at each other, theirs weapon contacted and made out a screeching noise while they stared at the opponents. Suddenly, the man pushed his enemy away and lunged himself with his sword aimed perfectly on the dragon's neck.

"GGNOOWnWWW!" The beast yelled its last bark and died as the huge figure collapsed heavily on the ground and fell down from the verge of mountain.

"Princess, here I come." The knight hurriedly rushed toward the girl's direction and only to find a stunningly splendid girl in her white, gorgeous dress with her delicate hand extended and waited for the savior to take and gently placed a light kiss on it. The princess swung herself into the protective, strong embrace of the man and wrapped her arms around his neck while he calmly carried her up and walked toward their awaiting home.

"My hero! I've been waiting for you this whole time! Finally, we can be together forever." The girl said seductively in his carrying arms. Her face slowly proceeded its way toward his with her eyes closed.

"Only the death can separate us apart." The knight removed his helmet to get rid of any obstacles between them. His eyes closed as well.

"WAIT, CUT THOSE CRAPPY THINGS!" A voice came out from the bottom of the cliff and everything turned back to reality.

"Aw, come on Ragna. Why do you have to ruin the mood? The game is coming to the interesting part." Jin groaned as he looked at the older boy who was lying on the grassed ground, under the trees gray shade.

"It's okay, Jin. Can you put me down?" The boy gently laid her on the tree branch and sat down next to her.

"Well, this game surely was fun. I hope we all can play like this frequently." Jin said and smiled fondly as the three of them lost their thought at the brightly magnificent scene of nature with various sounds.

"Yeah, I love moments like this. I wonder if we can play like this when we grow up" Noel whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we …" the older boy said but he was interrupted by someone.

"Kids! I have to go to the town to buy some medicines for Saya. Noel and Jin will follow me. Ragna, you stay here taking care of Saya. Okay?" Caelica said as she pitched the brown fabric cloak over her shoulder. The three looked at each other then nodded.

"Let's go." They started moving toward the city.

"I will buy you some ice-cream on the way home, brother!" Jin said as he waved goodbye to the boy behind. The blonde girl who was walking next to him giggled.

"What so funny, Noel?"

"Nothing big, I just felt happy to see you have good relationship with Ragna." She replied and the boy scratched the back of his head, grinned mischievously.

"Well, he is the only to play with me before you came here after all."

"How about Saya? Isn't she your sister too? Why don't you spend some time with her?"

"I don't really like her because her disease takes Ragna too much time to take care of it so I don't have plenty of moment to play with him." He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"But it's not her will to be sick like that. I think you should give her some attentions and find out more about her. Maybe she is a better person than you thought."

Hearing those words, Jin started to think of what he had done to Saya.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_That was a day when Caelica and Ragna had to do some cooking downstairs, unaware of the younger boy who sneaked into the diseased Saya's room. The unlucky girl just laid weakly in the bed and hardly breathed due to exhaustion. Her face was hotly red as she was having a bad fever._

_"Br..othe-r-r" the girl said. Looking at her irritatingly, Jin rudely pointed his finger at the girl._

_"Why do you have to stay sick like this for so long! huh?" he almost shouted._

_"What… do y-you….mean, brother?...haa…haa" Saya replied in confusion as she exhale faintly._

_"Don't play dumb with me, you witch! You stole away my time with my brother. I thought that you would sick for only few days or weeks and everything is ok. But I was wrong. You've been like this for more than years! Do you know that how many times Ragna does have to deny my invitation just Because Of You?"_

_"I…I..."_

_"I don't have time for your unacceptable lie. It's all your faults that my day is ruined." Jin said fuirously._

_"But…" The tears started to roll down on the girl's cheek as the boy stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind._

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"At that time, I was so mean, wasn't I" He thought. He had been too selfish to say those words to his own sister. But, what was done was done, he couldn't change the fact that he gave her a bad impact. She had got an even worse sick after that incident and Ragna had to spend even more time to look after her. Since the day Noel entered his life, everything was changed.

"I guess you're right. But anyway, thanks to you, I have a new good friend and also more time to play with Ragna. I feel my life is much enjoyable now." The girl blushed slightly and smiled.

"Glad that I can help you." They all arrived at the main entrance of the town.

Although it was 6:00 in the morning but this place had already been filled with people moving around to buy and sell stuffs. Hot grey steam flew out from the sidewalk restaurants. The stinky, wet smell of fish rushed into noses. Nice, tender scent of bunches of roses came from a flower shop as the shopkeeper watered them all with fresh, cool water. Noel looked around to find out if there was anything new. Jin scanned his eyes around with hope that he would see something amusing to play while Caelica headed straight to the medical store. Suddenly, the girl found out a cake shop right next to the store.

"Woah! So many cakes. Ahhh…. They look so delicious! Ahh….I wish I could make one like that. Jin, look at them… Jin? Jin? …." She turned back and only to notice that the boy had disappeared.

"Where are you?" She said worriedly as she went around.

"Jin… answer me…Ouch!" She bumped into a man while was on the walk.

"Oww…it hurt." She rubbed her head painfully as the man offered a hand.

"Are you okay, little girl?"

"I guess so. My apologies. I will… Hahh...it's you. The guy at the clothes shop." He let out a smile.

"Oh hou, what a coincidence! You again, girl. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just follow my aunt to help her with some shopping."

"Oh, really? Where is she?" Noel pointed at the sorceress at the medical store who was talking with the pharmacist about medicines.

"I see. Well, do you like those clothes in my shop?"

"Oh yes, they are all very beautiful. Thank you very much!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you want some more? I can give you for free."

"But … I can't…."

"Aww, don't worry about that. There is no one fit that size of yours anyway. I already have tons of clothes like that at my small shop." Suddenly, a figure ran out from the crowd and ran toward them.

"Noel!" The girl turned to that figure's direction. It was Jin.

The boy immediately stood in front of her, in between the girl and that guy at the clothes shop.

"Where have you been, Jin? I've looked for you for ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, I had something to do but that's not the issue now. Have he done anything to you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I …"

"You, what are trying to pull?" He turned his stare toward the guy.

"Oh hello little boy, nice to meet you." The guy asked

"Just answer it already!"

"I just want to give her some dress for free because she really like it. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes, what's the matter with that?" Jin glared at him.

"Hou hou, what an interesting guy you are! What's your name?" Jin stretched out him arms to cover the girl behind and slowly moved back.

"That's none of your concern. Why should I tell you about my name?"

"You don't have to. You surely know how to entertain people, Jin. I started to have some interest in you." Jin's eyes widened.

"What? How do you k-k-know my … name? Who are you?" His voice trembled as some people around started to watch them.

"Oh well, that's a secret. I think…." Before he could finish his sentence, the boy had already grabbed the girl's hand and made a dash out of the scene and toward the woman at the medical shop.

"Kids, ready to go now? I've finished buying everything we need." Jin grabbed her hand also.

"We h-have to run out of here, Now!"

"Wait, Jin. What's the matter…? Jin!" Caelica ran after him while back to the place, people returned back to their works. The guy looked them retreating from the market.

"It won't be long until we meet again. Hiieeehahahahaaaa!"

As the three arrived at the church, Jin finally let go of Noel's hand and breathed heavily while wiping cold sweat that ran down from his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked worriedly.

"Noel, don't go or talk with that guy. He is very dangerous!"

"What are you talking about? He seems like a good guy."

"You don't understand. I can sense something very strange and fearful within him. Please listen to me. I felt he was more like … a ghost. A dreadful ghost with a sinister grin on his face!"

"You're acting weird. I feel nothing hostile or suspicious in him. He gave me some good dresses too. "

"Don't be fooled by those things… he is far more dangerous than you can imagine. He will lure you into his trap then do something bad to you. You know nothing, you are so clueless!" Jin shouted as the girl stepped back in shock.

"I-I didn't mean to say it that way that, Noel… I" She had already left before he could finish his sentence.

"Noel... ..." He stood there, muttered.

"What are you waiting for? After her. Are you a man?" Caelica gave him a jab at the rib with a wink.

"Noel, wait!."

He ran and ran, to the green grassy field where he usually came and rest under the regular tree's shade in the beautiful sunny days. It wasn't a very high tree which he could climb onto the top of it with ease. However, it had big long branches full of leaves that shadowed a huge area around it. He came to this place every single day in his life whenever he couldn't invite Ragna to play with or when he want to have some peaceful moments of his own. He patiently walked toward it and stood next to the tree, leaned his small body to the rough, familiar surface of the tree's body. A gentle wave of wind brushed through his hair as a small sigh escaped from his lip.

"Noel, I'm sorry." He said softly, his look maintained on the ground. But there was no respond, all he could do was to keep this quiet period last a little bit longer. As the wind blew across, the leaves swayed along the current and revealed a girl who was sitting there with a sad look on her face.

"Well, that was a little too much after all." He continued.

"….."

"Maybe I was overreacted toward the guy. I don't know why but ...… he gave me a very bad feeling, he knows my name. I was scared,and … I didn't want him to…"

"It's okay now, I understand." The girl replied quietly as she carefully climbed down from the tree.

"I'm sorry, Noel."

"Me too for thinking that you are acting stupidly like some roles we've played. But anyway, at that time, where have you been."

"I was trying to buy something for Saya. I have treated her badly so I want to apologize for that." The girl smiled fondly.

"Oh really? What did you buy?" Jin looked down on the ground and blushed embarrassingly.

"I..I … I bought an apple." Just then, Noel broke into a hard laugh as the boy blushed even more.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but that idea actually amazed me. Why apple?"

"Well, it is simple and cheap. I don't have much money so I bought it and…."

"and what?" Noel asked curiously

"Moreover, I bought this too." Jin slowly put his hand into his pocket and took out a small sunflower which its body was cracked.

"I'm sorry but … when I had just bought it, I saw you with that guy and I ran as fast as possible so … I rammed into some people. This is all remain." He scratched the back of his head and grinned uneasily. The poor flower had nothing left but the short body with yellow petals on it.

"Oh, Jin." The girl set it properly on her hair as she tiptoed lifted her face and planted a small kiss onto his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Finish! Well, my study work at school is getting more and more busy because my English teacher is giving me a cool project with the topic: "How to be a Gentleman". I'm working with my teammates for the upcoming presentation. Also I'm having a tight learning schedule to prepare for tests of this month. Anyway, I will try me best to finish those stuff and return back to the story as soon as possible. Okay, that's all for the chapter. Remember to review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Cardlover95**


	6. I Will Take Care of You

**Author's Note: Hello again, it been a while since I last updated my chapters. Well, again with the school work that I couldn't make it faster. But there is some good news:**

**1st - The edition work of "The True Heart is nearly finished. Just when everything is completed, I will updated it and you will see a better upgraded version of it.**

**2nd - I believe that the first chapter of "Shape of My Soul" will be released at the middle of September which is around the 15th-20th.**

**3rd - The Ranking Story about "The Coolest Weapon" is nearly finished. Let's wait for a while and read it on Thursday, 08-September-2011.**

**That's all news that I can inform you now. Now, let's head toward what you are waiting for, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 6: I Will Take Care of You**

"Oww! My stomachh… h-h-hurts!" The young boy groaned as he rubbed his tummy repeatedly in pain while a young blonde-haired girl was standing and a woman was sitting next to the bed where he was laying and looked at him with worrying eyes.

"Do you feel hurt that much?" Noel asked while using a soft towel to wiped cold sweat on his forehead. The boy just simply let out a deep sigh and felt relief that the pain settled down a bit.

"Of course! Why not. Thanks to your … your… crazy creation. I had a very…!" His stomach once again rumbled inside, interfered the talk of his.

"Ouch!" The boy braced his abdomen and moaned.

"I'm soooo sorry! If it wasn't for me, you would have to be here." The girl looked down on the floor, eyes started to get teary. Jin quickly reached his hand to her shoulder and tapped it gently.

"No no no, it's not your fault! It just that I couldn't get use to eating it after all. You've tried your best." Suddenly, the door opened followed by the entrance of a tall, young lady in her red dress. Her long, creamy legs was covered with white clothes and her hair was tied into a bun with a tiny panda sat on it and what hit on the boy's eyes first was the huge, bouncing things that even busted out since the dress didn't fit her at that "area".

"Oh please! Spare me." Jin mumbled and covered his two eyes as the tummy of his shouted loudly.

"How is his condition?" The brown-haired sorceress stood up and asked anxiously.

"Well, it's nothing too much. He just got some kind of food poisoning. Luckily, it is not really serious." Caelica sighed and shifted her look to the boy who was preparing to sleep.

"Phew, thanks god. What can we do now?" The lady took out a small bottle from her pocket and handed it to Caelica.

"Here, all this boy needs to do now is to drink this medicine. He will be fine after two days but he will have to stay here until he is fully recovered." She said and closed the note on her hand.

"Thank you so much, how much does this medicine cost?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's for free. You can just leave him here and I will take care of him carefully."

"I see… Anyway, I have to go back to my house now, I'm worried about what Ragna was doing to take care of Saya." The sorceress packed her things and prepared to head toward the door.

"Mention of Ragna, how is he now? I haven't seen him for a while." The Chinese lady said.

"Nahh, he is just fine and more troublesome than ever. It would be a special day if I go home without seeing anything in the house be broken by him and Jin." She grinned.

"Oh really? Hahaha, I want to see him, too."

"I have to go now. By the way, Noel, can you stay here and take care of Jin. I entrust him to you, ok?" She bowed down and said to the girl.

"Sure, I will" The girl said with a smile.

"Bye, Noel. Bye Litchi." The woman said and left.

"Bye! Auntie"

"Bye Caelica."

As the two turned back to the clinic, they started a small conversation.

"So may I know your name, little girl?" The lady said with a friendly smile.

"My-my name is Noel."

"What a nice name! Are you another sibling of his?

"Not really, miss. I'm just a new girl who lives in the church with him and the others."

"Oh, I see! Anyway, would you like some tea?" The lady asked while pouring out the green water from the old, skillfully crafted Chinese pot. Hot steam flew out from the ceramic cup as Miss Litchi handed it to the girl.

"Thank you."

"Do you really have any idea what he had eaten?" The girl looked down on the floor and went silent a bit …

"It's my entire fault…."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey kid! I'm home." Just at the very early of the morning, the sorceress came home from the market after buying some food for everyone. She opened the church door while the other hand of hers held the shopping bag in the air with her magic. As she went in, the kids all ran out to her and helped her with the stuffs._

"_Hi, auntie!" The said in unison._

"_Phew, what a hot day it is! I can't even believe that I was able to reach home in one piece after struggling out of that… that suffocating crowd. So scary." The woman complained while fanning herself with the wide-brimmed wizard hat. The kids slowly unpacked the things. There were milk, breads, some magical potions, eggs…_

"_Huh, eggs and fruits and … flour? What are you trying to do with those things?" Jin asked as he took all of it out of the bag. _

"_I will make cakes for all of you." _

"_But you never make one before… how can you bake a good cake without any guidance?"_

"_That's why I've prepared this one!" The brown-haired woman confidently pulled out an old, dusty book from the sided woolen purse._

"_What's that?" The kids looked at the thing curiously._

"_Haha, that's a the top secret recipes of a cake-making family who are good friends of my family but unfortunately for them, they have no single heir to continue the tradition so they decide to give me this book. Now, all I have to do is following the instructions carefully and we will all have delicious cakes to enjoy! What do you think?"_

"_Music to my ears!" Jin said cheerfully._

"_Sounds good. You really make me drool over excitement." Ragna started to think about the type of cake he would eat._

"…"

"_What about you, Noel?" The girl played with her fingers and blushed shyly._

"_Can I… can I make … a cake, too? I used to dream to have … a small bakery of my own and bake every kind of cakes I design." She said with a dreamy, hoping look on her face which caused Jin and Ragna to laughed out loud._

"_What's so funny about that?" The girl blushed even more as her face was nearly as red as a riped tomato._

"_Oh, Noel. I know you want to make cakes but I afraid that I can't let you do it yet because you're … still… too young for kitchen work." Caelica pat the girl's head and smiled fondly._

"_Why not, I can … __**even make chocolate, apple cakes**__" No, it's sound impossible for a girl at her current age to be able to do those things. If she said so, they would get suspicious and her identity would no longer be safe and things would get troublesome to explain._

"…_I can just follow the instruction in the book." Jin leaned his face over her and raised his right eyebrow._

"_Have you ever made a cake before?" of course, Noel indeed had made some cakes along with her squirelled friend, Makoto, before. They together baked many types of cakes whenever they felt like cooking or in order to celebrate special days such as Christmas, Thanksgiving day, their birthdays… However, to be honest, Noel had never once directly or solely made a complete cake and all she did was assisting the chest-nut haired girl in making one. _

"_Well….Not really." _

"_Then this one surely will be a failure because no once can make their first as good as the expert. You will fail sometimes then begin achieving success."_

"_I fully know that but how can I get better if I don't try." _

"_Ok, good luck with that." Jin said then returned to his own room._

"_Don't worry, Noel. He just acted a little bit weird. I'm sure that if you practice over and over again, you will be able to make the best cakes and you will steal away his heart." Caelica said and winked over the girl. _

"_Er..Y-y-yes.." The girl repiled and blushed slightly._

"_But unfortunately, I can't let you do it. Kitchen stuffs isn't something to toy with after all. If you heartily want to do it, then I can let you watch and learn." _

"_Well, maybe later."_

_But at that night._

"_Ok, kids. It's time to bed." The sorceress clapped her hand to get the kids' attention._

"_Aww, auntie. But we are having fun.!" Jin groaned as he was playing chess with Ragna. Noel was sitting next to him and obseverd the match. _

"_Save it for tomorrow, it's already 9:30 in the evening." The woman point the grandfather clock at the corner of the church._

"_Geez, just let me finish this game." Jin said and shifted his attention toward the play with his brother. _

"_Huh?" The woman raised her eyebrow._

"_Checkmate!" The younger blonde haired boy said confidently while moving his Queen chess piece and ended the game. Ragna sweatdropped._

"_Arrghhh, I lose to you … again!" The older boy complained as he began to gather the chess unit and put it into the box._

"_Well, what is the results?" Noel asked._

"_Humm, let me remember… ah yes, Ragna won over me on the first match and I got a draw on the second match, and the remain 20 matches…"_

"_He wins all of it. I couldn't believe it. I never lose a match against anyone who is younger than me, especially kids at the market. I sometimes have duels with them but I beat them all. However, Jin… arrghh, you know what I mean." Ragna pointed at the other boy and with a defeated shrug, he went back to his room._

" _Wow, Jin. You're amazing! Since when did you started playing chess?" The girl turned toward Jin and asked excitingly._

"_Oh well, I just started my very first game when Ragna invited me to have a small duel. At that time, he thought that I didn't know how to play so he taught me little by little and of course, I was beaten on the first go but later on, I know how to deal with him." _

"_You sure are incredible! I will make a cake for the winner." But Jin had already left to his room and shut the door._

"_Jin… I will surprise you" the girl though with a confident smirk formed on her lips._

_When everyone was sinking in their own fascinating dreams. Noel secretly got out of her bed and silently walked toward the kitchen. She lit up the small candle that she had prepared earlier and put it on the table while standing on a stool trying to look for the instruction book. Her hand slowly roamed all over the shelf that was slightly above her head._

"_Where is the book?" Suddenly, her finger felt something fluffy and soft that was moving. As she looked at it closer, she noticed that was a small mice._

"_Eekk!" The girl squealed and fell down from the chair. The stack of books fell down on her head since her hand had accidentally pulled it along._

"_Oww!" She quickly covered her mouth as she perceived that she was making too many noisy sounds. The girl got up and picked the books that was laying scatteringly on the floor and suspected the titles of every single one under the dim light of the candle. _

"_Simple Fire ….The World of Chemical… Healing Magic….. Soup for illing people…. Bake-making Instructions. Ahh, here it is" She thought and parted the dust remained on the thick cover. She put the book on the table and started reading._

"_Well, it says "The finest cake is the one that is made with the burning pure passion of the maker. The finest ingredients lie nowhere but in the nature and in your own natural creativity. You together with the following generations will build up the greatest recipes to the world.". Woah, what an interesting start-up." Noel went to the next page as finger gently turned the old, priceless paper in order to avoid shredding it. _

""_Advices of the ancestor" Nah…. I definitely will read that later. I want to make one now." Then the girl skipped pages until she found the images of some good apple cakes." _

"_Let's see, milk… flour… eggs…" She mummbled the necessary ingredients for the upcoming cakes of hers while went around the kitchen collected what she needed._

"_apple? …..Well, it requires only one but where can I find it?" The girl's face depressed quickly as she found out that there was no apple in the house. _

"_Awww! I guess that it can't be done today…" Noel sadly left everything there and prepared to went back to her room._

"_Huh? What's that?" Something round, smoothy was caught in her sight as she was about to blew the candle. It was a apple._

"_Yay!"The girl jumped happily and took the fruit immediately._

"_Humm, let's get to work." She began to grind the flour._

"_Jin will be much surprised after eating this." She inwardly giggled._

_After an hour working on it_

"_Woap! I can believe it took me that long! So pity that Makoto isn't here to help me." The girl yawned once she finished everything. The result was not too bad but it had a weird shape and totally out of her imagination. It looked more like the messy hair of Ragna than a piece of cake. _

"_Jin will never bring himself to eat this thing anyway." Noel sighed deeply out of disappointment._

"_Noel? What are you doing at this late?" _

"_Eekk!" She gasped as there was a small figure approached her from the dark but when it came near the faint light, she recognized the familiar face._

"_Jin? What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to sleep soundly now?"_

"_That's my line. How can I sleep if you keep making such loud noises?" The boy complained._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Huh? What's that?" Jin raised his eyebrows as he noticed something strange on the table._

"_It….it's…a cake." She blushed embarrassingly._

"_It's doesn't seem like it."_

"_Of course that's my very first one. I was planning to make one… for you, but…..I ruined all of it."The girl looked down on the floor and sobbed. _

"_Haaizzz, It really can't be helped." With that, Jin took the dish and took a big bite on it then with another bite, he completely finisihed the cake.._

"_Uhmm …. Well, it's not that delicious but …uhm, you've put so much effort on it." The boy walked away._

"_Jin…." Noel called._

"_What?"_

"_You…you… ate all of it." The girl looked at him in awe._

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_I….I"_

"_Just get back to sleep already, you're tired just to make that mess, aren't you?" The boy slowly head back to his room._

"_Jin"_

"_What now?" The boy turned his head to her with a sigh._

"_You have some cream near your mouth." Noel pointed._

"_Really? Where?" The blonde haired girl walked by him and…_

"_Let me show it." As she raised her heel, she licked the cream away much to Jin's shock. _

"_It's okay now." The boy stepped back in surprise._

"_What have you just done?... Wait, I don't feel really fine here." His stomach began to growled._

**_End flashback_**

* * *

"Well, after that, he had a bad stomache and we took him here." The girl finished her speech and took a small sip on the tea cup.

"That story really is extraordinary. Luckily, his problem wasn't serious. Okay, I have to go back to my room for some work now. You can go rest and look after him a little bit. If he had any problem, just inform me." The Chinese woman stood up.

"Thanks."

Just as the door closed, Noel went by Jin's bedside and sat on the stool next to it. The boy's expression was rather calm and relaxing compared to moment earlier. The blonde-haired girl took his hand and slowly laid her head on the bed out of sleepiness and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jin. I will take care of you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Just simply let me know your opinion by reviewing it.**

**** There is a bold part during the process of the chapter, if you're confuse about that then it will be what Noel was about the say out but she didn't say in reality since her identity might be unsafe if she do so.**

**By the way, thanks everyone for supporting my stories all this time. I will always try my best to improve my writing skill. Oh, for BIBOTOT comment for my chapter 2 of my story "Sounds within the Calmness": Well, I indeed read some poems, but to be honest, I've never read so many poem like people usually think but I sometimes make poems on my own which is based on my emotions. If you want to know about the author and what kind of poem I like then I prefer Nguyen Khuyen's poems because of its slow, peaceful themes. **

**Thanks for reading (remember to review after bother reading this story, it only takes you some valuable seconds of your life.) Muahahahaha**

**Cardlover95**


	7. Not Just a Story

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I last update my story. Sorry for the long update... lame excuses with schoolwork, families issues, blah blah blah. To be honest, I should have finished this one 2 weeks ago but works just keep on bothering me. Okay, enough with the working babbling. Well, as you can see, this is the 7th chapter of this story you are looking for. I hope that you guys would like it. I will try to proceed to another one-shot BlazBlue story called "Fading Melodies" and you've already know what pair it is.(Obviously Jin and Noel!)**

**Back to the main problems, as you know, even this one is a long story with full contents (which means there will be antagonists and the ultimate fights to the end, blah blah blah) but it is actually rather written in a several one-shot types which concern different situations in life and cute moments between the two amazing characters. by definition, there will be more and more short stories come out as long as the ideas still flow out in my head or when I want to have some change or when I want to end it and shift attention to another one.**

**Okay, maybe the note is too long, the next will be seen at the end of the chapter. Now ENJOY THE CHAPTER first!**

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 7: Not Just a Story**

"Haiizzz, Noel. Can't you stop feeding me? I'm already full." The blond boy sat on the bed and complained as his companion continuously spooned the hot soup and feed him like a child.

"But you have to eat it wholly. Otherwise, you won't grow. Now say ahhhh" Signed in defeat, the boy opened wide his month and received another full spoon from her. The girl put the empty bow down on the wooden table near her and wiped his dirty mouth with a handkerchief.

"Okay, done. Now lie down and rest. Miss Litchi said that if you are well cared, you can go home tomorrow." Noel slowly pushed his head back to the pillow and covered the thin blanket over his chest.

"But why do you have to bother yourself so much like that? It's not like I can't take care of myself in this condition, right?"

"I…I was the one to make you fell into this awkward situation so …it's… it's my … responsibility to take care of you." She blushed.

It's been two days since Jin entered the clinic because of "killing cake" incident. His health had gotten better and better through time thanks to the care of his girl and Miss Litchi. However, he was near bored to death since he weren't allowed to leave the bed because he wasn't strong enough to endure the frigid wind outside and there was nothing fun for him to play in the summer under this state of health. He looked through the glass window, only to sigh out of dejection. The old-styled street was full of children happily playing games, a candy-seller man was surrounded by the kids as he served them with the sweets one by one. He envied them for having such nice time while he was trapped in this small room, doing nothing but ate and slept. He turned look to the white ceiling and sighed tiredly. Closing his eyes, he wondered how are his messy-haired brother, that noisy auntie and Saya. He wished that he could be allowed to get out of this place soon and returned home since he began to miss the familiar complaining speech of the woman. Suddenly, a loud bang came out, interrupted his nap. A hot wave of air intruded into the room as a muscular young man entered. He looked around his late teenage period and looked weird with the pineapple head and he was seemed to wear nothing for the upper saved the two sleeves and a long, red scarf tied around his neck but the oddest was the giant …nail behind him.

"Excuse me, sir. How can I help you?" Noel greeted him.

"Oh, is beautiful Miss Litchi here?"

"Well, she is in her room, but who are you?"

"You don't know me? The most famous ninja of all Ikaruga, Bang Shishigami!" The guy laughed loudly throughout the house, his hands on the hips like a hero poses.

"Please come in, sir. Don't you feel any hot in this weather to even wear a lengthy, hot-colored scarf like that?" She closed the door behind.

"Of course, little girl! My burning love for Miss Litchi is more than enough for me to stand even in! Nothing shall be problem to me as long as I have her beside me, hahahaha!" the Chinese woman came out from her room, her eyes widened as she notice an acquaintance.

"Oh, hi Bang. What brings you here?" He kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a bouquet of flower.

"Miss Litchi, please receive it as a small gift from me. Will you … go out with me tonight?" Heat rushed to his two cheeks.

"Oh, I see. Sorry Bang but I have to take care of a young patient today so maybe next time I will go." Bang turned his head to the blond boy lying on the white bed. He approached it and examined Jin's face. Rubbing his chin, Bang deeply though as if he was reminiscing something.

"Errr, sir. Is there something on my face that makes you stare at me like that?" Jin felt uncomfortable about the look.

"Not …really… I just think that there is something about you that I haven't known how to put it into proper words. You're … you're …"

"I'm what?"

"You're absolutely perfect to be my first cute little disciple! I, Bang Shishigami, the ninja who fight for love and justice shall train you into a fine man!" those words hammered into his ears like a ringing bell.

"Huh! Your. "Cute". Little. Disciple? What makes you think that?" The boy asked annoyingly.

"I can see a great potential of becoming a strong, kind warrior in your eyes. Many people will rely on you in the future and I shall help you reinforce that bright future. Mark my words" Jin's eyes immediately sparkled as he dreamed of himself being hugged by Noel after rescuing her from the villain's evil hands and saved the day, the girl slowly brought her face near his…

"Hellooo… Jin? The Earth is calling youuu." Noel waved her in front of the wishful boy.

"Bluh bluh bluh … yes, so … if I follow you as your disciple, you will make me stronger?" Jin shook his head and turned back to reality.  
"Of course I will. You will be able to salvage innocent people from the treacherous world!" Bang said excitingly.

"Woah, so I can save Noel, too?"

"Noel? ... Who is Noel?"

"Oh excuse me, let me introduce you. Bang, these two kids are my friend's children, this is Jin as she has recently mentioned and this is Noel. Jin, Noel, Mr. Bang Shishigami here is a ninja of Ikaruga. I hope that you all will get along well soon. Now excuse me, mind if I checked your temperature, Jin?" The woman went beside him and put her hand on his forehead. Saw his condition was much better, she smiled.

"You're fine now. I will go call Miss Caelica to pick you up by tomorrow. Now I have to take care of other patients. Take your time and get to know more about each other. "

"Oh, I will go with you. I want to see how you cure people." Noel said.

"Of course, but aren't you too young to learn anything?"

"At least I can assist you with anything possible. I want to be a doctor like you!"

"Alright, let's go." They left the room, leaving the two males back with their conversation.

"By the way, Mr. Shishigami, can you tell what I will have to do as your disciple?"

"No need for the formality, please just call me Bang. Oh, about that the disciple things. Well, you will have to learn how to stand still on the water surface, jump over the tree, run with incredible silently, some ninjutsu, taijutsu as well as throwing kunais and shuriken…."

"Wow wow wow, wait a second, I don't understand any of those ninjisu or tiejitsu of yours, what are those kunais and shukikins?"

"Huh? It's not ninjisu or tiejitsu, it is ninjutsu and taijutsu. It is just some wonderful ninja arts that makes the most handsome, cool and muscular man in this world, BANG SHISHIGAMI! Ahahaha…"

And the man started to tell an old folk of the legendary love tale which he admired with all of his spirit.

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there is a hermit who lived on the top of a very tall mountain. He had made an eternal sworn to separated himself from the sinful world and would passed his outstanding abilities to the first and only person who have true intention to purify the evil and save the innocence. The will of his soon reached to everyone. Many people arrived and all were turned down as soon as the sacred eyes seen through their soul and found out that many of them just wanted the skills to be famous heroes, some other came because of their parents' will instead of their own, the others wanted the knowledge just to try something new. The man had to sigh disappointingly as he got older and older yet no one was suitable enough for him to hand the valuable secret techniques. He afraid that he would die before the chosen one would appear and the abilities would forever went into the oblivion. Day after day, his hope slowly faded away._

_….._

_Until one day, the old man felt a surge of strong cold feeling intruded into the cave where he was meditating as a very young boy entered. His eyes showed nothing but a very calm and silent emotion. The boy stood in front of the man as stared at him. The two exchanged the look as if they were inspecting the opponent's movement for awhile before the old guy broke the quiet atmosphere._

_"So how can this old one help you, young lad?" He said with his eyes closed gently, remained in his pose._

_"I come here to gain the secret techniques of yours." The boy, still kept his icy gaze, replied monotonously._

_"Mind if you told me why you want it?"_

_"This world is full of evils and defilement. I shall obliterate it." As the hermit opened his eyes, he saw the boy with light-colored hair, slim body; his eyes were the two perfect emeralds that never lost its soberness. However, the most important thing that made the hermit had to stand up immediately and approached the boy with kind eyes is his soul. The absolutely pure white soul like a hushed ice field he possessed was all he had sought for this whole time. No matter what his personality was like, the man certainly believed that it was no one else but this boy the one that rescue the world's fate. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder._

_"I will ask you this just once and please answer it truthfully with all of your honesty. Do you truly want to achieve the techniques for the sake of the world or there is something else behind the request? Can you will be strong enough to overcome all the difficulties even the most gruesome challenges in your life. You will taste pain, taste to bitterness or the unbearable wounds. Will you still move forward on this path of destiny?" The man looked at him seriously. Instantly without hesitation, the boy curled a confident smirk._

_"What the hell are you talking about? You really are wasting my time saying out your nonsense warnings. Nothing but salvaging the lives is my purpose to come here. I hope you won't disappoint me with the child's play." That was the longest speech he had ever made since he came here. But as soon as heard the proclamation, the man smiled back._

_"Very well. From now on, you will be my disciple and I will teach you the best techniques that only you are permitted to know. Don't come to me crying like a baby when you're hurt and don't run away like a coward. I won't devote this old life for the false hope."_

_"Huh... Whatever."_

_"Then shall we start?" And they began their training. The boy trained hardly everyday from hand-to-hand combat to magic and many unique combat styles. The old was very pleased to see the great improvement of his disciple and wished that his trust was put into the right place. He had spent much time talking with the boy when they had some break time with expectation that he would make him a more opened guy since the boy rarely show any clear emotions save some frustration and anger when he failed. Time through time, the boy grew up fast without leaving the mountain, completely kept himself from the world._

_One day, when the boy reach the age of 20, the very beautiful age of youth when people had the most lively spirit inside them, the master called him._

_"What's the matter, old man?" The guy played with his beard and laughed._

_"It's been 7 years since you first came here. I'm glad to see you grow into a handsome, strong boy like what you are now. 7 years without seeing the people. I guess that you must have missed your parents and your friends. You are allowed to visit the world once a week at the weekend. The skills should go along with the reality." Still emotionless, the boy replied him with a faint hint of sadness._

_"I don't have any friends or parents to see. The world of mine has long gone many years ago, I have nowhere as home to return."_

_"Just go and you will see many changes. That will be a nice experience too." The man playfully winked at him._

_"But I still have 100 push-up and 50 magic lessons to complete today…"_

_"Consider that I give you a day off, now go…" As the boy got out of the cave, he slowly made his way down to the bottom and was greeted by the warm sunlight along with the very fresh breath of air that he haven't taste for so many years. He walked by the edge of the hill and shot his look to the faraway old city he used to live before but it totally wasn't the same one as he knew, it was a titanic city which extended to the very near place he was standing. Amazed by the differences, he entered it and looked around confusingly like a lost child. People were everywhere, noisy shops with customers examined the goods, tasty smell came out from the restaurants, playing ground was filled with children smiled happily. Looking at the young kids, he wondered why they were cheerful like that. As he sat on the stone bench nearby, he observed around asked himself what was so special in this city that master eagerly wanted him to come here. Aside from the modernization which he hadn't gotten use to it yet, he found nothing changed in people's way of living. Still the distance he had with people around, no one would talk with him and he wouldn't bring himself to talk with them either. The sky was so blue and clean whereas it was cold and far. Raising his palm, he wished to have a simple like the cloud up there. Only floated freely, no directions, no concern of the destination, no worry and sadness like what he was feeling right now. The tension around him seemed to quiet down bit as he tried his best to enjoyed those rare moments of silence. The fluttering breeze swept through his face, trailed along his skin and his hair. The man closed his eyes and breathed calmly. Something strange tapped on his feet, he opened his eyes and looked at the round object._

_"Excuse me sir, can you please give me the ball?" A little girl asked him while shyly hid herself after … a young lady who was seemed around his age. But it wasn't just a normal girl like the others. Her hair was the silkiest he had ever seen, her skin was so delicate and smooth and the angelic face of hers somewhat stole away his heart. The boy could feel the warm pulsation inside his chest, heat raced to his two cold cheeks._

_"Errr…Sir?" The little girl waved her hand._

_"Oh …Errrm…Ah yes, your ball. Here you are." He handed her the item as she gave him a friendly childish smile._

_"Thank you so much."_

_"You go join your friends over there, I have something to do." The girl left the lady and the boy behind and went back to her play._

_"Are you a new guy here? I've never seen you before." She asked._

_"Errm…. Not really, I used to live in this town…. It's been a very long time since I last saw it."_

_"Oh, I see. But why did you have to leave the town?"_

_"It's a long story. Besides, I think it's not something I should say out to strangers." He coldly replied and looked away, completely ignored the emotion he had just experienced. The girl giggled and sat down next to him._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You don't have to be too reserved here. Everyone in this town is friendly and willing to share to problems with you when possible." She smiled and took his hand._

_"Huh? … What are you doing?"_

_"Come with me. I will show you."_

_"Wait, how about the girl earlier? Isn't she your relatives or something?"_

_"Oh she is just my neighbor's child. Don't worry about her. She will be fine on her own. Her mother will soon come to get her. Now let's go." They came into the town and had some chat about the people, she introduced him to many places and told him about the development of the city, about the people's lives. Until late afternoon, when the dusk began to take place of the shinny day, there were so many things else she haven't shown him yet, but time was up, the two sat on the hill and watched the last vivid light of the sun shined down on the town. People came home after a long, hardworking day. It was beautiful at the horizon; the sky was so clear and bright._

_"Seems that I have to go home now. I really did hope that the day could last any longer." The girl said._

_"Well, I had some nice time, too."_

_"Do you live near here?"_

_"Uhm, actually I live very far from here."_

_"Well then, I hope that we could see each other again. Bye" She waved goodbye and dashed downhill._

_"Oh by the way, if you come here again, you can find me at the playground." She yelled back before running away to the dark town. The boy stood there and watched her until she completed disappeared from his sight then slowly headed back to the mountain._

_"Hi master. I'm back." The old man was meditating on the stone table and opened his eyes._

_"Oh, here you are. You've got some fun?" Sat down on the chair, the boy curled his lips into a smirk._

_"Not bad, I find something intriguing there."_

_"What was that?"_

_"The changes of the city where I used to lived. The people, the emotions … Master, I don't understand but … I met a girl … and I felt something very strange inside me, my heart just couldn't stop beating as if I've just finish my training. Is that some kind of training too?" The old man laughed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder._

_"No, it was my intention to let you visit the town and what you've just felt was all I need to hear from you."_

_"But… what was that sensation?" The man led him to the deeper of the cave, they walked until reached the dead end._

_"Huh…?" He put his palm on the stone nearby and beamed a fairly blue light as the energy trailed downward from the top along the cracking marks on it and got to the bottom then even crawled on the wall ahead. With a white flash, the barrier shattered bit by bit, revealed a small room inside. The boy entered and saw the very ordinary room of a normal person with bed, wooden chair, table and lights… on the table was papers with a pen laid next to it, and on the wall, equal to his eye level was the picture of a young beautiful lady who was wrapped around the shoulder by a man …. resembled master but in his young form. They were standing next to the beach and smiled happily as the day was bright, waves splashed behind them. The picture seemed old with some brown taint around the edge and a scratch cut across a corner. The sky was clearly blue but in a dirty orange color of time. The boy silently watched the whole place and ran his fingers along the image, tried to understand the situation._

_"This is my room. Before I came here, I used to be a man with a happy life. I had everything that a person could wish to have… a normal life, happiness, ambitions, achievements, health, ... a precious girlfriend who I've always adored…" The man softly said and took a careful look at the picture, wiped the dust covered the surface gently with his thumb._

_"….." The boy responded nothing but listening to an old story…._

_"You see her? … That is my girlfriend. I used to love her a lot and still is… We went to the beach, the park, enjoyed our moments together… Whenever we had troubles, the other will come to help and comfort. Such a good ol' fashioned love that people usually mentioned in fairytales. She usually went along with me in the every situation, and gave me advices …." The man quiet down a bit, tried to suppress his emotion._

_"What happened to her?"_

_"She … was killed when I escorted her home. She said that she would be fine and I believed it …but when I let my guard down, a thief came to her and took away her money and the bracelet I gave her. She didn't give up on the item and told him to give it back. When I heard the gunshot, I ran to her and saw her was about to die. She just told me what happened and died of the fatal wound before I had a chance to take her to the hospital. If only I did watch over her more carefully, that thing wouldn't have happened…" His voice trembled into a sob of a heartbreaking man, tears dripped down from the edge of his eyes..._

_"Do you know why your heart raced like that when you met that girl?"_

_"No, I don't…"_

_"It's love. That is the purest, strongest emotion you could ever have in your lifetime. When you love you some, you will have the will to protect them, you will have reasons to live in this world and you will bend over backwards just to have them happy, safe under your hand. The reason why I have the powerful techniques that hardly a person can achieve is because of that incident. I swore to myself that I will never let anything like that happen again. For me and for my only disciple … You." He pointed at the boy._

_"Me? But … Isn't my purpose to come here and learn from you is to destroy the evils?"_

_"It's true. However, will you live well with the solitude you're bearing inside? I know that you always want to be loved, to be accepted but you have to give them chances. If you have someone to love, to care about, then you can even do something greater than what you are right now. The feeling you experienced today was the happiness of being treated kindly, being able to get close to the others. I've finished teaching you all the powerful techniques… It's time for you to go and help this world. I've faith in you to use it for the right things. Farewell…" The boy went out of the room, looked at the cave for the last time… The wall behind him slowly recovered into its original state, stones flied and covered the room with the old man inside._

_"Master …." Facing the boy now was only a cold, soundless stone. The darkness and silence reined the whole place. He placed his palm on the wall and let out a sigh._

_"Thank you very much…" He whispered and went away._

_Next morning…_

_The day was as nice as the warm sunlight and white clouds decorated the amazing blue sky, people in the town began their new busy day and the children played in the playground as usual. The teenage girl sat down on the stone bench, enjoying the fresh air as she closed her eyes, felt the wave of wind gently tapped on her face. The drawing of the whole city was lying next to her uncompleted. As she was losing in her own thought, someone approached her from behind and pick up the pencil rested on her ears._

_"The picture needs someone to sit in this empty bench, right?" A familiar voice came out as he sketched the figure of a beautiful girl sitting at the park, looking at the sky with hopes and dreams in her emerald eyes._

_"You come back..!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I guess that I will live in this town with you. Do you mind showing me some place I haven't seen yesterday?" The girl smiled happily and grabbed his hand._

_"Sure things… Let's go!" The two ran into the town as the boy slowly smiled his very first smile in his life. He will protect her and the humankind with everything he had learnt for his master. The warm feeling again filled inside him as long as he had her around to share her world with and welcomed him with her heart…_

_….."_

* * *

"…" Jin didn't say a word but listening to the story from the beginning to the end.

"Sometimes, strength doesn't come from the desire to win anyone, to defeat something but saving the one we love. You know that the Mighty Bang Shishigami won't become like this without his love for Miss Litchi. Don't tell her, that's our secret." The boy nodded.

"Now excuse me, I have to go now. Protect that little Noel, okay? She seems to have a great care toward you. Too bad that you two are relatives otherwise, she can be a very good girlfriend." He winked as Jin's face reddened.

"Now excuse me, I have to go now. If you decide to be my disciple then feel free to come at me. I live in Ronin Gai along with many other ninjas. They are all strong and lively. See you later, boy." Then he disappeared from sight with just a high leap.

"Jin, I bring you some fruits here…Jin? Where are you?" Noel came into the room, only to find the bed was empty, the blanket was messily thrown aside and the boy wasn't there. Putting the bowl on the table, she went around finding him.

"Jiinnn? You need to rest now. Where are youuu?" She went to the backyard and saw him sitting on the long bamboo chair in the middle of the ground, facing the bright sky.

"Here you are. What are you doing here? You suppose to on the bed right now."

"I want to have some fresh air. That's all."

"…"

"I will protect you and be stronger." The girl looked at him confusingly.

"Why are you talking about that so sudden?"

"I just have someone to care after all. The things Mr. Bang said to me will not just be a story."

"What did he tell you?"

"Just an old folk. I will become a person who you can rely on!" The girl sat down next to him.

"Then I hope that I could rely on this strong shoulder of yours one day… whenever I'm sad, whenever I'm weak. I believe in you."

"You will see." He said as the girl leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoy the peaceful day along with him.

* * *

**A/N: Nahh! What a good, innocent Jin you are reading! The next chapter will come out on 25th Decembers as it will be the birthday for our pretty Noel Vermillion as well as the celebration of Christmas Day! (I will have some cute ideas since I have to prepare a good gift for my "girl who is a close friend of mine" for her birthday on December! Now, It's time to review. (Just another few seconds of your life to leave a word to me. Believe me, it's worth doing so because if you review me with more than ten reviews in this chapter (do not count the same person twice or more) I will try my best to accelerate the work and maybe you can read two chapters in a much shorter time. By the way, my late "Happy Halloween" wish! Muaahhahahaha!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cardlover95.**


	8. The Dance in Melody

**Author's Note: Hi again! Sorry for my extremely late update. This chapter should have been posted on Christmas day but well... I was terribly busy due to school work, family issues, blah blah... Anyway, I got really good result of study this year. Now, it's time for the chapter! Sorry for it's shortness and I hope you would like it. (Again with the request of checking errors and suggestion for better improvement of contents and grammar). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Never See, Never Know**

**Chapter 8:The Dance in Melody**

Wind breezing, the whistling sound swept through the air cooled the atmosphere of winter. In the forest, animals had well prepared for the season and slept peacefully in their shelters, waiting for the next spring to come. Snow tardily fell down from the sky. The place was covered in a pure white color. There was only a sole church stood in the middle of the forest. However, it totally wasn't boring and cold at all because there was a boy heartily waited for this particular day to come.

Click… Clock…Click…Clock

Riingggg!

Reaching the small arm to shut the teddy bear alarm clock off, Jin hopped out of the bed with excitement and dashed out of his room to the door. As the entrance widely open, a freezing breeze flew into the house, made him braced himself in frigid feeling but it couldn't stopped his cheerful spirit from enjoying the scene. Petals of snow dropped down on his head…

"Brother! Brother!" He barged into his brother's room who was sleeping soundly with sweet dreams.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Ragna said out of confusion as he was standing in the middle of a luxurious house. Servants were clean the house, butlers were moving across the hall as if they were all very busy yet none of them paid any attention to him._

_"Excuse me? Can anybody tell me what is this place?" No response was made, Ragna sat down on the long, furry sofa and laid his back down. The ignorance of people wasn't something that bother him but the question of his location. Suddenly, an old man came out of nowhere beside him._

_"You are in the house of "Dream" where all of your need will be served perfectly._

_"Really? But how did I come here?"_

_"Well, we don't have to concern about that. Now, let's see something that every man in this world wants" With a finger flick, many gorgeous girls entered the room and surrounded him, smiling fondly. They were all beautiful and were wearing splendid dresses. He waved his hand shyly and blushed madly._

_"Hi, master Ragna.!"_

_"Heh…heh… hello. But…"_

_"They will be your future wife. Just choose one of them and she will be by your side forever."_

_"I'm not yet ready to be … a husband." The butler laughed out loud, the girls did as well._

_"This is your dream land. Who would stop you and you can also become mature in any ways you like."_

_"But… there are too many of them, and all… attractive. I don't know who to choose." Ragna started to feel like having nosebleed as the girls approached him little by little._

_"Nahh… They are well-qualified. Just choose the most suitable one for you." Ragna bluntly pointed at a red-haired girl with azure eyes._

_"Well then, I pick you." She nudged her head to his shoulder._

_"I will be the best wife for you"_

_"Heh…heh…glad to hear." As she brought her face closer. Ragna let it be and closed his eyes until…_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK…._

_"What the hell is going on?" Everyone ran away including his dreamy wife. The place turned into a chaotic mess. The ceiling started to be torn like a piece of paper, revealing a very familiar face._

_"Brother… Brother…!" The gigantic hand of his reached out and covered the older boy's sight._

* * *

"Wuaahhh!" He shouted loudly, fell out of the bed. His brother's voice woke him up like a dreadful nightmare. His heart still pulsated crazily in his chest.

"Oh, you finally get up. Let's go out and play snow fight!"

"No." He returned to his bed and coated the blanket over his body.

"But it is morning already. Get up… get up"

"I'm not in the mood to play now, Jin."

"Noel and auntie are all wake up. You are the only one who still laying on your bed. Come on!"

"Whatever…" Ragna completely ignored the boy beside who continuously harassed him with plenty of jokes. As Jin pulled away his blanket, all respond he made was curling himself and snored.

"Fine…"

Jin got near the window and open it wide. A freezing wind sneaked into the room.

"Aaachooo! What the hell did you open that window for? It's s-so c-cold!" Ragna yelled.

"Sorry but this is my last resort to wake you up."

"Arrrghh!"

Few minutes later.

"Boys, I'm going into the town to buy some food for tonight. Remember to decorate your room and … behave well. Santa Claus won't give presents to bad kids."

"Got it, auntie! Don't worry about us. See you!" They all waved good-bye to her.

"Good, see you later."

Snow continued to fell down from the sky and covered the front path of the building. There was no sound saved the noise of spades being dug into the icy layer of two boys in front of the church.

"Brother, today is Christmas, I can't wait to see my present tonight!" Jin threw the shovel full of snow aside to clean the way.

Ragna thrust his tool onto the ground, resting his chin upon. "But you have to be a good boy until then…"

"Of course, I will be a good boy. I wish the Santa would give me a super power potion so I can protect everyone and help aunt Caelica carry heavy things."

"Really? For me, I just wish for a better pillow and a softer bed to sleep."

Noel were decorating inside the church with colorful bulbs and a small pine tree. Saya's health seemed to improve a lot after long time suffered the illness. Though she weren't able to walk properly but still, she could get up and talk with the others.

"So you are Noel Vermillion, right? I'm deeply surprised by the fact of our same appearances."

"Well, it maybe a coincidence. Anyway, how do you feel now?" The girl cleaned the room

"Fine, I guess. It feel so good to have enough energy to talk with someone. Yesterday, Jin talked with me. Uhm… he mentioned a lot about you."

"Really? What did he say?"

"That you are the most wonderful girl he had ever seen in his life. He just listed out several things about you and babbling about that for hour. I've never seen him enthusiastic like that."

"What! He did say that?" Noel blushed madly as she heard the words. That was the first time she was praised by Jin in either his adult form or child one.

"But it doesn't matter, I'm glad that he is happy just like before. Ever since I got the disease, he became short-tempered and depress a lot. He used to bully me whenever Ragna and auntie didn't pay attention."

"Anyway, when did you get that disease?"

"If I'm not wrong then it is nearly 2 years ago."

Noel stopped her work for awhile, listening to the other girl. "2 years ago? What kind of disease is that?"

"Well, I actually don't know anything about that. While I was going with auntie inside the town, a terrible headache overwhelmed me and I fainted. It seemed that I was unconscious for a week and I saw myself in the hospital when I opened my eyes. The doctors said that they cannot identify the illness and later that, I was sent home as auntie treated me with regular medicine she got from another doctor named Litchi."

"I know her! She is a very nice person. She taught me some essential knowledge about treating patients."

"How did you meet her? I remember she live quite faraway."

"Well, Jin had food poisoning so aunt Caelica took him all the way to Orient Town and asked her to cure him. Luckily, his problem is not very serious but I had to take care of him."

"Haaizzz, just the brother I know. Always eat without consideration." The two laughed.

"I want to be a great person like miss Litchi, being loved by people around."

"Me too."

"Hey, Noel! Have you finished with the decoration yet?" Jin's voice came out from downstairs.

"Well, It's nice to talk with you. I guess you should come to his place. I will take some rest now." Saya again laid her back down on the bed and covered the futon over her chest. Her eyes still looked out the window, hoping that she one day would be able to stand on her feet again and enjoyed the days with her brothers. Noel slowly got out of the room. "See you later then."

"Yeah, see you." The door closed.

"What takes you so long? Do you want play with us? Brother is out there already." Jin grabbed her hand and dashed outdoor, to where snow was really thick, the atmosphere is cold yet so peaceful. Ragna was carefully building up a snowman by forming big ball of snow and put it on top of the bigger ones. Jin curled snow in his palm and threw it at his older brother, hit him on the back.

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

"Playing with you, isn't that obvious? Come on, it's Christmas!"

"Okay then, let's see how you dodge this?" Ragna threw another snow sphere back. The younger boy stepped aside and managed to avoid it but the ball hit Noel at the shoulder. The girl fell down on the feet. Jin rushed to her side.

"Opps! Sorry Noel! I didn't mean to …" Suddenly, he got a full blow a snow at the face as the girl got up.

"Revenge!"

"Hahaha, forgive me, Noel!" The three laughed out loud in the garden, playing happily.

* * *

**At night.**

**9 p.m,**

Everyone gathered around the heater and talked about their upcoming present. Aunt Caelica brought out a bunch of boxes and displayed it in front of the children.

"Wait, auntie. But normally we will receive the present at midnight and opened it tomorrow, right?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. We celebrate it in our own way, can't it?" the woman winked and handed the presents to each of them and saved the biggest one to her.

"I want that biggie one!" Jin reached out his hand but being hit by Caelica.

"No, this one is for Saya. She couldn't rejoice with us last year. She will get the present. Now, what are you waiting for? Go open yours already." The three shredded the cover of the boxes.

"This is … a music box?" Jin picked the item up, inspected for a while with a faint hint of disappointment on his face as he wished for a power potion. The thing is made of clean brown wood and being decorated quite carefully with different pattern, a heart shape lock and a golden key hung nearby . Opened the box, a soft classical melody sang out in the house. There was beautiful angel dancing on a turning plate with a handsome prince one hand on her waist, the other hand grabbed hers.

"Well, I have to give this to Saya now, enjoy the day, kids! Hope you had good time!" The woman stood up and went upstairs. Meanwhile, Ragna took out his present and it was a pillow with a dragon pattern on it. Looking at it for a little bit, he went to his room, muttered something about dream came true. It seemed that he didn't care anything about the pillow save the softness. Now he just wanted to sleep after a long day of playing, working, …

"Well, what is your gift?" Jin turned to Noel, seeing her held a pair a sandal. It was simple whereas quite nice with a small white flower decoration at the heel side. The girl wore it and inspected herself in front of the mirror and saw it suited her well. All Jin could do was to look at her in awe.

"You are beautiful in it. You … look just like the angel in my music box." The girl blushed at his comment but hid the expression away from him.

"Really? But I don't have wings like her."

"Who cares about that? You are an angel without the need of wings. Well… Ragna already got what he wants, you feel good with the present. I … just expect …another gift from auntie." Jin looked away, tried not to show her his deep discontent.

"What is it?"

"I want … a power potion so that I can help and protect everyone especially …you." He felt his cheeks hotter.

"Awww… it is a very nice of you. Anyway, I find that music box quite a fine present. It's well-made and … I like the melody after all."

"Wait a second, I think I have an idea." Jin hopped up and quickly cleared the area around him. The table was set aside, the shredded paper was thrown into the trash bin and the music box was out on top of the table. The place became spacious and Jin offered her a hand.

"What are you trying to do, Jin?"

"Do you want to join me in a dance?" The girl smiled fondly and took his hand. Her left hand put on his shoulder while her right hand entwisted with his. Jin places his right hand on her waist and they began to move slowly, along the soft music of the box. The sky outside still dropped down its wonderful pellets of snows. Wind still blew soundly but the church was never cold because it was filled with the warmth of cares and loves.

* * *

**A/N: Well, You can notice that the girl in Ragna's dream is a little bit like Tsubaki, right? (blue eyes, rad hair) They are one of my favorite couple anyway so I just let something about it in this chapter. Originally I intended to put Hazama into this chapter but ... thought again, I didn't want him to ruin the holiday's atmosphere so ... bye bye to him!, Merry Christmas everyone (This should have been said last year) and Happy New Year! I wish you guys luck and happiness. Please review and let me know your precious opinions!**


End file.
